Responsabilidade
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Quando se tem filhos, não se olha mais somente por si. Fic de aniversário para Saga e Kanon! Twincest, insinuação de sexo, mas sem detalhes.


_**Responsabilidade**_

Era de madrugada ainda, porém um chorinho fino e persistente se fez ouvir. Saga acordou, ensonado.

\- Kanon.

\- Que...?

\- Sua vez.

\- Ahn... deixa eu dormir mais um pouco.

Emburrado, o mais velho dos gêmeos sacudiu ao outro com força.

\- Kanon!

\- Hããã!

\- Vai lá. É sua vez. Você disse que ia cuidar das meninas quando decidiu ser pai! Vamos, de filhas só tenho elas. Não vou ficar assumindo responsabilidades por você pro resto da vida! Já está na hora de assumi-las, e faz tempo!

\- Hunf! Sermão do Saga a essa hora! Tá bem, vou lá!

Com muito sono e mau humor, o mais moço dos gêmeos foi dar a chuquinha pras filhas. Sempre dava pra uma e depois pra outra, e sempre verificava coisas como a temperatura, se precisavam ser trocadas nas fraldas e etc. A verdade é que ele reclamava, mas adorava aquelas menininhas. Eram os amores de sua vida, e finalmente ele se via pensando em algo mais do que em Saga.

\- Calma, bebê... papai já vai dar mamá pra vocês.

Já estavam grandinhas, com cerca de seis meses de idade. Cresciam rápido. Com o leite bom e forte de Katia, a mulher que dera o óvulo para gerá-las, elas estavam cada vez melhor. Mas havia um segredinho do qual o Saguinha não sabia...

Aos poucos, tudo foi ficando em silêncio. Saga não mais prestou atenção ao que acontecia, confiando que Kanon estava cuidando direito das meninas, mas com o tempo tudo ficou muito silencioso pro seu gosto. E o gêmeo estava demorando pra voltar pra cama...

\- Hum. Será que devo olhar o que está acontecendo?

Ele queria confiar no outro, mas a vontade de ir lá dar uma espiada falou mais alto. Foi pé ante pé, devagarinho, até chegar ao quarto das bebês. E o que viu o surpreendeu.

Kanon segurava ambas as filhas, Diana e Luna, de uma vez. Muitas vezes Saga instara para com ele não fazer isso, pois poderia deixar uma ou ambas irem ao chão. E o Kanon cismava em fazer. Dizia que nunca ia ser descuidado a ponto de fazer uma filha sua ir ao chão...

Mas não havia sido isso a surpreender o mais velho. Não. O que o surpreendia era que ele estava dando de mamar pra elas. De seu próprio peito.

Na gravidez de Katia isso havia acontecido, de Kanon dar leite por causa de uma estranha porém não totalmente inesperada gravidez psicológica. O mais moço queria tanto, mas tanto ter um filho, que quando Katia enfim concebera, ele apresentou sinais de gravidez também - embora não estivesse realmente gestante, como depois se havia verificado por meio de um ultrassom. Mas o estranho fenômeno de dar leite fora real, e espantara a todos, inclusive ao médico.

\- Kanon!

\- Hã? Ah, oi Saguinha! Veja, elas estão se alimentando!

"Oi Saguinha"! Ele falava aquilo como se fosse super hiper mega ultra normal um homem dar de mamar pelos próprios peitos! Pois sim!

\- Você não me falou que estava dando leite, Kanon! E após tanto tempo!

\- Ah... achei que não precisava falar.

Na verdade o mais moço dos gêmeos achava que aqueles momentos bem que podiam ficar só entre ele e as bebês. Era meio egoísta pensar daquela forma, mas era um caprichozinho seu.

\- Será que isso não pode fazer mal?

\- Acho que não. Elas estão tão felizes, olha!

E de fato, quanto mais cresciam, mais apresentavam expressão própria. E se sentiam cada vez mais achegadas a Kanon. A Saga também, mas Kanon era mais como a "mamãe" delas - embora fosse homem.

\- Precisamos falar com o médico pra ver se isso está bom. Se esse leu leite aí é tão bom quanto o leite da Katia pra dar de mamar.

\- Ah, elas já têm seis meses. Daqui há pouco podemos colocar alguma comida pra elas comerem, né?

\- Tem de ser algo pastoso, porque ainda não têm dentes...

\- Sim, mas aí não vão mais depender só do leite.

\- Kanon, isso é bizarro até pra um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

\- O que? Amamentar?

\- Sim.

\- Mas é legal! Se bem que meus biquinhos ficaram meio sensíveis no começo...

\- Por isso ficou vermelho por um tempo?

\- Sim. Elas já estavam mamando!

\- Sei. Ah, acho que você nasceu com o dom da paternidade, sabe? Teria sido uma pena se não tivéssemos tido filhos, como eu pensava no começo.

O mais novo dos gêmeos sorriu e chamou o companheiro pra um abraço. Saga o abraçou, e ficaram ali, os quatro, como a família que eram. Depois Saga tomou a uma das meninas nos braços e a ninou até dormir. A de Kanon dormiu no peito mesmo e depois eles as colocaram lado a lado.

Após isso, voltaram para o quarto e Kanon olhou a Saga de uma forma maliciosa...

\- Hun... a gente podia aproveitar que elas dormiram pra eu ver se o leitinho do Saga continua gostoso...

O mais velho dos gêmeos virou os olhos.

\- Kanon, daqui há pouco é hora de acordar! Vamos descansar um pouco mais!

\- Só uma rapidinha não vai fazer mal a ninguém...

Saga sorriu e acabou assentindo. Afinal de contas, naquela vida corrida, onde eram pais, Cavaleiros de Ouro e ainda mestres do Santuário, quase não sobrava tempo para fazerem aquilo... e afinal eles tinham de aproveitar qualquer oportunidade como aquela, que não se apresentava mais tão facilmente.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Consegui! Pensei que não ia sair - e saiu com um dia de atraso, mas saiu!_

 _Agora que são papais eles estão mais responsáveis! Rs!_

 _Sobre o leite, já li que até os seis meses de idade o bebê pode ser alimentado somente com o leite materno (ou "paterno" no caso do Kanon...) e depois desse período podem ser adicionados alimentos não-sólidos._

 _Nunca tive filhos pra saber, mas fui amamentada por muito tempo e minha irmã também._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
